Chicago's Finest
by RecklessandGone
Summary: Summary inside. Undertaker and CM punk slash pairing!


Chicago's Finest

Summary- What happens when Punk comes back after 9 years?

Pairing- Punkter (Punk/Undertaker)

Warning- M/M, Cursing, mentions of abuse, Blowjob

Disclaimer- I don't own WWE, CM punk or Undertaker

Theme- AU. Kinda Highschool fic.

No beta so all mistakes are mine.

Song- Chicago's finest by Emmure

"STOP DAD STOP YOU'RE HURTING ME!!!!" A 15 year old Philip Jack Brook yelled at his father, who at the moment was throwing his son against the beige wall constantly, making the boy's vision blur, brain rattle and head burn. "No! I'm gonna beat the fag outta you son!" "DAD! YOU CAN'T CHANGE WHO I AM!" "Son what would your mother think?! She you kissing boys! She's want a grandchild and you to be happily married!" Phil's heart ached at the mention of his deceased mother. "You fuckin' killed her you bastard! You killed her 'cause she accepted who I am! You fuckin' beat her skul-" _SLAP! _Olive eyes shimmered with tears as his head was forced back with the blow to his cheek. "You do not lie! She committed suicide and you know it!" "No she didn't! I saw you kill her-OOMPH!" Phil screamed in pain as tiny shards are glass we embedded in to his neck and back when he fell on top of a broken vase. His father was ruthless, laying punch after punch after fuckin' punch on his sons abdomen. Phil cried out in agony, shouting out for his mother. "Mom mom please save me!!" "Your mother can't save you boy!" Why couldn't his father just except who he was? He was Philip Jack Brooks and he was in love with a boy named Mark Calaway, a senior in his school. He was sure how Mark found him attractive but he did and they've been going out for almost a year. Phil was sad that Mark was going to graduate but Mark promised that they would always be together. He broke out of his daydream when his father's fist connected with his jaw. "FUCK!" "When I talk you better fuckin' listen to me boy!" "Well what were you saying _sir?"_ Each one of Phil's words were oozing with venom. "I said that when I come back you BETTER get over this gay shit you understand" Phil smirk and rolled his deep green eyes "What ever you say." With one more stomp on his ribs and a spit on the face Mr. Brooks walked downstairs. Phil whimpered and wheezed and he attempted to sit up. His bones ached and his swore that one of his ribs were broken. His jaw wish stinging like hell and his vision blurred every few seconds. Giving up on his attempt to walk he crawled to his bedroom. He used his nightstand to push himself up and limped over to his closet where he started packing clothes. A few tee's, some jeans, a few hoodies and 3 lip rings. He grabbed his toothbrush and stuffed that in too. The most important thing he grab though was a picture of him and his mother when he was 5. He was sitting on the old swing set while his mother pushed him with a smile. He had a big, toothless grin on his face as the late summer wind his face. A single tear ran down his face before he place the picture into his navy blue backpack. Phil slipped on some sneakers he drew on and headed over to the window. With one final look over his shitty life he somehow managed to jump down. Wincing as his midsection flared up in pain. In the dead of night he sneaked away from his house of horrors to his dreamland.

At around 3 am Mark William Calaway was woken up by a soft rasping as his bedroom window. He grumbled and rolled out of bed and _dragged_ himself over to the window. He opened the glass and was nailed in the face with a rock. "THE FUCK?!" "Ooops sorry Markie" "Philly?" Mark was kind of worried seeing that Phil would never walk about 5 blocks in the dead of night unless it was important. "Let me in Markie I need you" Mark smiled and tip-toed downstairs, past his parent's room and little brothers room. He gasped at what he saw when he opened the door. His baby's cheek was red and swollen, his jaw was bruised and he could barely stand up. "Oh baby what happened to you?!" "M-my dad still thinks he can "beat the fag outta me" as he says." Mark grabbed Phil and hugged him"Oh phill-" He stopped mid-sentence as he felt tiny objects bite into his finger. He slowly turned Phil around and slid off his shirt. The site was anything but pretty. Phil's back was covered in glass from his neck to his lower back. Mark felt tears weld up in his eyes. He hated it when the love of his life was in pain; It made his heart ache. "Phil, baby, what happened to you?" Mark watched as Phil's eyes glazed over. "Can I tell you in your room?" "Okay" Phil walked into Mark's room. It was so elegant. With ebony sheets made of silk, Maroon curtains, Crimson walls and dyed black roses on the wall you'd think Mark was a vampire. As Mark grabbed a pair of tweezers, a Tupperware bowl and alcohol swabs. "Philly I need you to lay on your stomach okay?" "Kay" Mark start removing the glass one by one slowly as Phil told his story. And he told everything. From screaming for his mother, to his father stomping on him. He left nothing out. When his story was over all the glass was out. He jumped every time Mark wiped a little wound clean. "There done" "Thanks Markie" Mark then got a sinister idea. Before Phil could turn over Mark gently held him down by the hips and started licking and kissing his neck softly. Little moans flowed freely from Phil's mouth. Mark switched from sweet kisses and licks to sexually bites. Mark got drunk off of his beauty's moans of pleasure. He slowly flipped Phil over, mindful of his back. He kept his weight off of Phil's body and trailed his mouth down to Phil's nipples, licking the bud until it was perky little hill of flesh, then moved on to the other, doing the same. "Aaaah Maaaark" "Yes sweet cheeks?" "G-go lower pleeeease" Who was Mark to deny that? He unbuckled his lover's jeans and slid them down along with his boxers and swallowed his hard cock down his hot throat. Phil grabbed a pillow and screamed "OH FUCK YES!" Mark chuckled low in his throat, the vibrations making Phil arch in the air. Mark slowly licked up one side of the hard organ and down the other, tonguing the sensitive vein. "Mmmm Daaaaddy so gooood" "I know right?" Mark stuck his tongue in the head of Phil's cock, making tears of satisfaction roll down his cheek. Mark deep throated Phil again, swallowing around him and softly biting down, making the moans turn into screams. Mark used some of the pre- cum as lube and slicked up his finger. Then he softly pushed the digit into Phil's warm and tight hole. Mark moaned again; his baby was always so damn tight. "A-ah M-maaaaark" After a little searching Mark found Phil's sex button (A/N- XD I like that). Constantly moving his finger around and thrusting his finger against the desired spot he gave his sweetie move delicious pleasure. "Daaaaaaddy I'm g-gonna…" "With one more swallow and hard push of his finger, Phil let go down Mark's throat. Mark always loved Phil's cum, it was salty but so sweet. He released Phil's cock from his mouth with a soft _pop!_. Mark laid on his side and spooned Phil against him. "I love you Philly. Forever and Always" "I love you too daddy." With one more passionate kiss they fell into a peaceful sleep.

*9 years later*

-Phil POV-

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He couldn't do this, he just couldn't! My husband Mark started rubbing my shoulders to calm me down. He always knew what to do. That's why I love him so much. "Baby if you don't wanna do this you don't have to"

There's a million things that I could say

If you're down for listening

But I have to do this…I have to face my father, no, my ABUSER and the killer of my mother. I slowly knocked on the door. Hoping, praying that he wouldn't answer.

I never thought I'd feel so alone

I never thought I'd want to come back home

But of course God isn't on my side and he answers the door. His eyes widen when he sees me standing there. "Philip? My little Phillip?" "Hello Father" "My boy!"

But I chose my path 9 years ago

And now there's no turning back

No, there's no turning back

There's no turning back

I wince as my father pulls me into a hug, remembering all the pain I went through. My God he smells terrible! Like stale cigarettes, alcohol and old pussy….Ew. "How's my boy been?!" "I've been good." "My goodness when I saw you last you was just a skinny little 15 year old. Now look at you! You're a man!" "Yeah father"

I lost everything

Just to have this

And now my dreams

And coming true

And now my dreams are coming true

"So where's your wife?" "Ummm about that father…." "I'm Phil's HUSBAND Mark." Mark quickly butt in. My father's eyes suddenly turned cold. "So you're still a fag then son?" I snapped, and tackled my father into the house and laid blow after blow on his sorry ass. "Phil stop!" Mark quickly pulled me away from my "father". Rage burned in my eyes. Rage and hatred. I really thought my father would've changed but he didn't.

Chase your dreams

Don't leave in fear.

I spat in the man's face before walking out the door and out of his life forever. That man on the floor was not my father, he was my killer. He killed my mother and he killed my soul. "Sweetie?" "Yes Daddy?" "Are you okay?" I smiled softly and genuinely answered "Yeah I am. Im chasing my dreams. And after 9 years my father still hasn't changed and I find that sad for him because he's going to be an ignorant person for the rest of his life." Mark walked up and kissed me softly. "I love you Phillip" "I love you too Mark"

END!


End file.
